These Dreams
by ShakenDreams
Summary: Zexion's strange dreams drive him to the edge, but who can help him? As much as Lexaeus wants to, what could he do?


**This is my first story so please review and I will take all kinds of criticism(: **

**I probably should write more so for now it's In progress. Let me know what you think I should do.**

**Thank you ^-^  
>I've published this before, accidentally deleted: But after a longlong time it is now back! I haven't had a looot of inspiration to continue but enjoy~~ **

**4:30 A.M **

Zexion woke up and nearly screamed. He looked over to see if he had waken up his heavy, yet loveable friend while wiping tears from under his eyes.

_Where does Marly keep the sleeping pills.._

Zexion has always had bad dreams. His last dream was only about 3 days ago. There was only one time that Lexaeus had woken up from Zexion's soft sniffling and whimpering. His excuse was that he hit his head on the bed stand. Lexaeus chuckled then kissed his damp cheek bone before returning back to sleep.

Zexion's eyes widened at the sight of Xigbar pouring Nyquil into a Spongebob cup with water.

"Xigbar…what are you doing?…Isn't that Demyx's special cup?"

Zexion was now in the bathroom looking for sleeping pills.

"Where does Marly hide these things..?" Zexion whispered softly.

After failing at looking for some Nyquil and dropping tons of pads and tampons on the floor, he ventured into the kitchen..just incase Luxord may have put them in the spice cabinet. Crazy drunk…

"Uhhh…" Xigbar slides the container behind him, "No..why do you need this? Lexy not cooperating?"

Zexion smirks, "As. If."

The old man grunts in annoyance. "Just take your damn pills."

He walks out of the room mumbling curses under his breath. "Dem Dem! I got you some water."

Zexion cringes then takes 2 Nyquil and goes to sleep.

**5:00 PM**

Zexion is **still** asleep.

Luxord walks past Lexaeus' room, double takes, then calls Xaldin over.

Zexion is comfortably cuddled against Lexaeus - who is also still asleep.

Lexaeus is known for sleeping late after having long, tiresome missions. Zexion on the other hand, is not.

He will wake up at 6 and study spells in his Lexicon while Xaldin goes to make everyone breakfast. About two hours later, he will wake up Lexaeus so he'll still get warm pancakes.

Xaldin-just about to make special seasoned chicken- quickly comes over with a frying pan.

He smiles slightly then widens his eyes.

"Zexions…asleep…?"

"Uhh yuhh." The drunk slurs. His goatee slyly curls upward; he takes the frying pan, smacks it against the wall, and screams.

Xaldin rips the pan out of his hand. "Luxord! They're sleeping! God forbid you wake Lexaeus…oh god…" The cook face palms and goes back to making dinner.

Luxord leans against the wall as he watches his superior rub his eyes and ask what the hell is going on.

"I thought I'd wake you guys up. It is faaar too late for Zexy babes to be sleepin' away." He hiccups, giggles, and is gone.

Lexaeus looks down at his petite lover - who is still asleep.

"Wake up, Zexy.." he shakes him lightly…"Zexy.."

Zexion sighs softly then squeezes his eyes closed. "Good morning.." he smiles.

Lexaeus chuckles, "It's not morning anymore. Why are you asleep so late?"

The young boy turns over to look at the clock and watches the second hand constantly move. "I didn't get much sleep."

His lover sighs, then turns over his friend and kisses him lightly. "Get to sleep early tonight."

**8:00 PM**

**Zexion is in Lexy's bed reading, ****The Norton Anthology of English Literature****." ****..**

**Xigbar, Demyx, Axel, Roxas…Hell, None of the Organization could read that whole thing. Not even Xemnas…not enough pictures.**

**Zexion was one of a kind. He found someone who loved and took care of him..yet he didn't tell him much. Lexaeus may think he knows everything about Zexion..but he doesn't know about his dreams.**

The subtly sexy Lexaeus was just getting out of the shower. What was clearly sexy about him was his body shape. But the silver haired member looked at everything. His body was clearly very arousing..but so was his personality and demeanor towards little Zex.

Zexion looks up from his book as Lex walks in, only in a towel.

He purrs softly.

The red head looks over at him, smiles, then puts on his Sea Salt Icecream boxers and a "wife beater."

"…You better not wear that and expect nothing to happen," As drops his book on the floor and lays more comfortably on the bed.

"Are you..suggesting something?" The fit man chuckles and lays next to his lover, rubbing his callused but gentile hands over all skin in sight.

Zexion sighs softly in approval.

Lexaeus leans over and presses a soft kiss on the boy's lips. Zexion's small hands run through the boy's hair as he pulls their faces even closer together. They smother each other with kisses. Soft lips against soft lips and soft skin.

Their passionate time ends two hours later. To Zexion, it only felt like 2 minutes. He wanted it to stay that way forever. If he had it his way, they would never leave each others' arms. Not to eat.. not to talk to any of the other members..nothing.

That was all insignificant once they were together. Nothing could separate them.

**3:08 AM**

Demyx wakes up and gasps.

"Dem..what's wrong.." Xigbar asks, so tired he sounds drunk.

"D-did I hear Zexion scream?"

"….probably not. Zexion is known for sleeping on time and waking up way too early."

A small shriek came from Lexaeus' room two floors down

"Zexion!" Demyx ran down the stairs, not caring about the elevator.

Lexaeus was holding a terrified and in tears child in his arms.

"Go upstairs, Demyx. I don't want to make a scene and wake superior."

"Zexy if this is about me taking your big book with those lotsa words and no pictures I'm reaaaalllyyyy sorry!"

"Just go upstairs, Dem."

Disappointed, Demyx drops his head and goes to the elevator, mumbling something about Zexion's big book.

Zexion's whimpering makes Lexaeus gently squeeze him.

After a couple minutes of comforting, the small, shaken up boy has the will to say something.

"Lex.."

"What happened..just a bad dream?"

"It wasn't…just a bad dream..""…what do you mean."Zexion broke down.

"I-I don't know. Please d-don't let me g-go."

"Don't worry Zex..it was a bad dream..they hardly ever recur-"

"They do! Well..this one does.." He squeezes the large man's arm. "Its been coming atleast every day..or every other day..and rarely every two days.." Zexion squeezes his arm tighter, afraid he'll get mad that he hasn't told him.

"What happens.."

"I..I….I don't know.."

He sighs. "I'll stay up with you so it won't happen again..is that okay?"

He sniffs, "Just…hold me.."

**6:07 AM [A.N: Lexaeus' dreams are not recurring, I just threw one in for him. Focus on Zex!(: ]**

Lexaeus is wakened by a breeze. But it's not just a breeze.. It's a gentle yet strong breeze. The kind that would sweep little Zex right up.

He blows it off and decides to go back asleep, for at least one more hour.

It doesn't stop.

He picks up a heavy, turquoise blanket that was knocked off the bed last night-due to exciting activities- and places it lightly over his sleeping friend.

The shirtless and confused man walks slowly over to the hallway as the wind grows stronger. Orange pieces hair fly to the other side of his head, as he's only 5 feet from the door.

"…Xaldin? it's much to early to be playing aroun-"

Despite his weight, Lexaeus has been picked up by the wind and thrown against the wall at the end of the hallway.

He looks down to see the doorknob of Luxord's room through his thick body. It has not yet gone through his top layers of skin, but has gone through his back and spine.

Too shocked to feel or say anything, he widens his eyes and opens his mouth.

His jaw locks. The fast winds are stopping him from breathing.. Forcefully pushing air down his throat as he tries to breathe out.

The wind itself is breaking layers of his skin, making the doorknob push through.

He has enough will power to bring his head up to look at the end of the hallway.

He sees nothing.

He begins to think about how he's still alive. How he's still breathing. How the quiet, beautiful Schemer hasn't woken up yet.

_It's 7...isn't it?_

…Why hasn't Luxord woken up?

A huge man slams against his bedroom door, spraying blood and pieces of skin all over the place. He must have heard the slam of the almost lifeless body. And if not..why didn't he hear the splatter? If Lexaeus heard the detachment and slam of his heart against the wall why didn-

Heart?

He has a heart?

Lexaeus has a hea-?

The beep of an alarm clock refreshes his ears as he opens his eyes cautiously. Afraid to look down and see a silver, blood stained doorknob._

**7:18 AM**

Lexaeus' eyes were wide open as he squeezes a flowery coffee mug. He was holding the cup so tight that it, as well as himself, started to shake.

Xaldin sits down at the other side of the table and cocks an eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" He looks around his pocket for a glass bottle filled with green liquid and topped off with a small cork. "I bet Xemnas has some potion..Xemnas? Superi-"

Spikes of ground spring up around him as he breaks the flowery cup, thick shards going into his callused hand. "Don't call Superior." He looks down at his hand as Marluxia comes in for some breakfast.

The pink haired girl-…boy.. Shrieks. "What have you done? Does no one have compassion for my things? Damn you all!" He storms out of the room yelling curses and calling for Larxene.

Xaldin asks him what's going on but he just continues to look down and claws at the biggest shard.

Zexion walks in carrying a tray with a tea pot and a couple tea cups.

"Lex, do you want some te- Lex!"

He drops the tray, breaking everything.

"Okay out! I can't have you breaking anymore of my things! I'll clean up everything just get out.. And get a potion!"

The aggravated cook rips a dust pan and broom out of the closet while Zexion takes the injured man into his bedroom.

It's dark except for a few candles lighting select areas of the room.

Everyone knows not to turn on the light if Zexion is quiet in his room.

"What have you done to yourself?" The Schemer takes a pair of tweezers out of a drawer Lexaeus can't even see.

"Be gentle.."

"Look at these hands. These hands have helped recreate your…your…"He takes off the Hero's shirt and looks around his body. All of the new and old scars..patched up by the small yet capable boy. "..your whole body."

He stares at the fit body until the hypnosis of his beauty has ended. "Stay still."

The biggest piece, about 2 centimeters thick and 2 inches long, goes first.

He must be gentle.. 1 ½ inches of glass is in his palm.

"I'm going to do it fast to get it over w-."

"I don't mean to interrupt but there are shards of glass in my hand. Why can't you just use a potion this time?""There Is still glass..it'll disintegrate into your hand! It's not healthy. Plus, potions are too..artificial."

Six takes a strong hold of the tweezers as he plucks out the shard of glass.

Lexaeus' blood changes from black to red as it runs down his hand.

"Gimme a second." The surgeon leaves the room.

"Sure it's fine. Just leave me sitting here with glass in my hand." Annoyed, he digs around in his pocket for a potion, only to find disappointment.

Six comes back in holding a pink towel with the letter, "M" stitched into it.

"Hey shortie. Is that twelve's?"

"Oh..I believe so."

"Put it back. I've ruined enough of his things."

He sighs. "It's fine." The confident Schemer wipes the blood, careful not to push glass in farther. "How did you do this?" He continues to pull out glass.

"I uh… squeezed a coffee mug.""But..why? Did Larxene do something to bother you? Axel..Luxord..Xion..?"

"No..no..they did nothing..I was just.." He lowers his head and rubs his head with the unscathed hand. "I had a bad dream..It was horrible..I can't tell you what happened. It's not something I want you to imagine. It was beyond anything I'd ever go through..it was worse than dying.. I must feel worse than you. I actually remembered my dream." He thought he was being sympathetic but the gentle boy got very angry.

He threw the tweezers on the floor and walked out. "Do the rest by yourself.""W-what did I do?"

The silver haired boy sitting against the cold, dark basement wall remembered everything. How dare someone tell him what he knows! He couldn't tell his Hero what happened in his dreams. He wouldn't understand. Even if he did, what could he do to stop it?

**3:40 P.M**

It was quiet. Quieter than it usually Is in the castle. The only thing that broke the silence was the clattering of forks on plates as V, VI, III, and IV ate spaghetti. And who made that spaghetti? The magnificent Xaldin, of course.

The cook's voice cracked, "So.." He turned towards V. "How has your day been?"

Angry and a little disturbed, V glares at him.

"Sorry..""This is very good, Xaldin. But…could you let it sit for a little? It isn't cold enough for me."

"'C-course.." Xaldin was too afraid to say anything. If he said anything offensive to either V or VI; there would be some chaos involving a small boy and a Lexicon.

Finished, Zexion put his dishes in the sink -as kindness to Xaldin- and went to sit on the chair he always goes to to read.

Lexaeus was ,too, nervous. He loved his small, emotional friend. He didn't want to ruin anything; though he didn't know what he did in the first place.

Oh shit.

Wonderful, II walks in during the awkward silence. This 'outa be a show.

"Hello everyone! Has anyone seen Demyx? Yes? No? Lexaeus! Hmm. I see dear Zexion is not on your lap. What did you do?" He grins evilly.

Lexaeus face palms and Zexion walks out, leaving his book open on the chair.

"Zex…" VI's best friend follows him into the dark hole.

Xigbar's pedo smile is on again.. "YEAH! REBOUNDD!" The crazed scarface screams as he runs to Zexion's room.

"Aren't you worried?"

"Worried about what? Zexion won't give in to him. The only person he has been attracted to is me and Aeleus.""You are Aeleus. He's loved you in more than one way! Maybe you should go before Xigbar gets to him."-From down the hallway-

"Xigbar if you touch my again I will send you into abyss!"

"AS LONG AS I'M WITH YOU, BABY!"

There was a zap and a thud as Xigbar was thrown into the kitchen, smashing against the wall.

Lexaeus stood up, gave a serious glare at Xigbar, then walked into the darkness of Zexion's room.

**3:58 P.M.**

Lexaeus, being the socially awkward person he is, didn't know how he would approach his upset lover. Mostly because he had no idea why he was upset in the first place. He slowly raised one of his over sized hands and nudged the heavy metal door with the number, "VI" open.

"Z..Zexion..?" The "Hero" was almost afraid to approach the Schemer. He could be very intimidating…despite his size.

He was sitting on the edge of his bed, back facing the door, reading a book(as expected.)

"Can I help you? No? Okay, then I have no use for you. You can leave."

"No..Zexion..I-"

"You're what? Are you sorry? I bet you don't even know what you did wrong.""Then help me know…tell me what I did. I can fix it...I promise! Please...I can help, I swear."

"You can't fix everything! You may be big and strong and have an extremely sexy and toned body but that doesn't mean you can help! You can't help this time...this time it's my emotions that hurt.""I'm not a bad person, Zexy. I didn't mean to hurt you...you know that."

"I know...come here.."The baffled man got out of his daze and straddled the bed behind Zexion. He gracefully kissed his friend from the collarbone up to his chin line.

"Lex…please. We have to talk."

"Do we have to?" He said as he puckered his lips to give him more kisses. "I'd rather just do this…maybe a little more." The toned Nobody slid his muscular hand along the sides of Zexion's body as he continued to kiss him.

"Lex! Common...you know I can't resist that...""Exactly."

"No! Lexy...not now."

"Why? Just explain to me what I did wrong.""I have dreams, Lexy... Ones you wouldn't understand. They're nightmares. I wake up all the time in a cold sweat and it takes forever to go back to sleep...I feel as that if I go back to sleep, it'll happen again. I hate them. I've been having them for a long time...""Why didn't you tell me? That's horrible… What happens?""I…" The sensitive boy turns away. "I don't want to talk about it right now…""Alright...can I help... At all? Do you want some tea? Maybe a book to read…?"

"Just…leave."

**4:30 AM**

There's a revolving chair.. And he's sitting in it. It slowly moves in the same motion that it has for the past 17 years. There are people up against the wall and a dark hallway. He tried to stand up, but is tied down. His puny muscles can't help him.

"Where are you? Show yourself!"There's a man with no face leaning up against the wall. He laughs at Zexion's frustration.

"Look around." The man gestures to the people against the wall. "Do you see all your friends?"As the chair moves in its regular motion, a light turns on. It shows 6 familiar people along the wall of the small, circular wall. The first person to the right of the man is his childhood friend, Vexen. The Chilly Academic's head is down. It lifts slowly to show a scratched face and an "IV" branded in the man's forehead.

"Z-Zexion…don't give in."

The man coughs as tears fall before him and blood drips from his mouth.

"Vexen!"

"Don't give in, Zexion..."

"Hello Vexen, Zexion." Said the mysterious man. "Do you want to live, Vexen?"

"Y-Yes.""Tell Zexion everything you hate about him. Insult him. Take all your anger out on this…child."

"I am not a child!" The silver haired schemer yells and does everything he can to try to escape.

"Save your energy! Now, Vexen, talk." The man kicks Vexen in the stomach. He leans in close to Vexen. "I will kill you. Look at him! Pathetic.. He can't do anything alone. You can do so much without him.."The chair turns to the other side of the room, revealing an unconscious Lexaeus.

"Lexy! Lexy, wake up!"The chair spins back.

"Why won't you let them go! They didn't do anything to you!"

"Because I live for your pain. Whenever you get hurt, or _feel_ hurt, that's me. You're weak and vulnerable. As soon as your friend gives in to hate, I'll watch you kill yourself."

"Why not just kill me now?"

"Too easy! I'm here for the entertainment. I don't want to kill you. I want to watch you do it yourself. I want to feel your tears…and…your blood."

"Vexen! just do it! There's no reason not to, you're saving yourself!""I wouldn't hurt you, Zexion. You're my best friend... If this is the death chosen to me then so be it."

"_Let Zexion go! Take me, we have the same blood."_

The chair spins violently around to show, Ienzo.

"I will have no other's blood! It will be Zexion!"_

Zexion woke from a terrible dream with tears in his eyes and his pillow covered in cold sweat.

**5:02 AM**The poor boy rolls up into a fetal position and cries softly.

The larger man grumbles. "Z-Zex? Is that you?"

He sniffles and tries to speak, but his voice is muffled by tears and a stuffy nose.

The hero sits up and pulls Zexion closer to him. The boy had just been sweating.. But he didn't mind, he works out and sweats all the time - Zexion still cuddles with him.

He has an idea of why the young boy is crying, but he says nothing. He lets him cry as he runs his large hands through the boys hair. Can these dreams be stopped? He'd do anything in his power to stop them.. But what _can_ he do? It's not like he can go into Zexion's mind. If he could, he'd be in and out already. He would do anything.. ANYTHING.. To help his lover. He was totally, completely in love with Zexion. He would tell him... But he was afraid. What if Zexion didn't love him back? Sure, he acted like he did… But is it love? He had no heart, but maybe he _could_ feel.

Whatever it was, he wasn't going to worry about it now. He had enough things he had to fix.

"Don't take offense to this…but...do you think you might need a therapist?" He was extremely nervous asking this. What if Zexion got mad and left again? He regretted saying that to an extent.

There was a pause.

"I've thought about it. But why bother? I _know_ something's wrong. I don't need a therapist to tell me that. I just need to stay like this...all day - with you."

Satisfied, Lexaeus pulled the boy even closer and kissed the top of his sweaty mop.

Zexion falls asleep in the other man's arms, safe from bad dreams.

**6:42 AM**

"Wake up, Zexy!" A large man towers over the boy and shakes him gently.

"Mmm…You...You couldn't wait..," He turns over to look at the silver, old fashioned alarm clock, "40 minutes?""Course not!" He smirks and picks the smaller boy up. "I'm taking you somewhere.""Put me down, Lex. Where are we going?""It's a surprise." He smiles wide, puts Zexion down, and gets comfortable clothes on. "Don't wear something… formal. Just put something comfy on. Ya know like.. Cargo shorts or your extremely sexy black skinny jeans. Those are comfy.. Right?""Depends." Attempting to slip tight pants over baggy boxers, he whispers, "Fuck."

"What's wrong?""I think I have to put on briefs.. Or boxer briefs."

"Or, you could not pull your pants up all the way.. Like everyone else who wears skinny jeans does! Doesn't it crush you if you don't? Plus, it's hott."

"Well, maybe I don't want to be "hott" around people other than you." He swiftly goes on his toes and kisses the tall man - who had to bend down.

"Mmm. Well, wear whatever you want - something comfortable! That you can walk around in.""Where are you going?""It's a surprise! Now, go outside and wait in the car for me, I have to grab a few things."With a sigh he reluctantly goes to Lexaeus' Lamborghini Reventon. The tiny Schemer fits comfortably in the small car.

Lexaeus goes into a small, mahogany chest under his bed with him and his life's savings for Zexion. He grabs about $500.

When he gets to the car he finds a small boy with his glasses low reading a book.

"Why did you bring that?""What? This? It's The Norton Anthology of English Literature. Why shouldn't I read it?""Haven't you read that already?""Yes... A couple times. It's... interesting."

"You don't need that for our activities today.""Well, since you won't tell me where we're going, I didn't know what to bring."He sighed then started up his beautiful and expensive silver car.

An hour and a half later the couple arrived at a boardwalk.

"Wake up, Zexion.""…Huh.?"He chuckles, "You feel asleep on the ride here."

His eyes opened wide. "Why are we here?""Why not? It's fun, Zexy!" He smiled and kissed the boy's temple.

They both got out of the car - but as soon as Zexion walked out, he stopped and stared in one direction. "Lex…"

"What is it, babe?""I want it…" He pointed to a giant black Ugly Doll with one tooth and horns.

The excited man laughed then ruffled the boys hair. "Okay, Zexy. I'll try to win it for you."They walk up to the stand - holding hands - when a familiar face hops in front of them.

"Lexy! Zexion!" The skinny boy with a mullet greets his friends with Xigbar wrapped around his waste.

"Hey, Demyx. How long have you guys been here?""Long enough to get this!" The Nocturne revealed a big white teddy with a red bow around its neck. "Isn't it adorable? Xigbar won it for me at one of those water squirting games

"I'm about to win that doll for Zexy."To win the Ugly Doll, Lexaeus had to knock down stacked bottles however he could without touching them. He paid the stand attendant $3.00 for 3 trys.

The man handed him a badly sewn, maroon hacky sack. He was, of course, determined to win the doll for Zexion.

He got ready for his first try. Right before he threw the bag of rice and children's hopes, Demyx stepped in front of him. "Hey, Lex?""Uh… yes?""Do you think…" He looked down for a second then threw his head up in excitement. "Do you think I could try?" The excited boy was smiling and fidgeting, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, Dem." He smiled then handed the flimsy bag over to Demyx.

"Okay, guys. Get ready! I'm gonna get them all down, I know it!"

Zexion pulled the larger man down to his height. "Lex! I really really want the doll... You know Demyx can't get it. He doesn't strategize!" He whispered it even though Demyx was too concentrated on his own excitement.

"Stop worrying so much. I don't strategize either, but hey, I have two more tries. That's all I need." Lexaeus smiles then ruffles the boys hair again.

"Okay guys, ready?""Whenever you are!"The thin, feeble boy threw the bag with almost everything he had. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough. The bag hit the stand the bottles were stacked on.

"Fudge! I'm sorry, Zexy. I thought I had it!"The upset silver haired boy rubbed two fingers on the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "It's fine. It's fine. Lex, please... ""I'll get it, don't work yourself up."In under 30 seconds the bag was in the air then on the floor with the bottles that were just knocked down and cracked.

"Congrats, what prize would you like?"

Lexaeus, being the tall man he was, took the Ugly Doll off the hook and got the prize himself.

The attendant scoffed at the over achievable man. "Is that for your boyfriend."Lexaeus walked back and picked the boy up from his collar.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"What if it is? Does it matter to you? Do you _care_?"

"No..sir."

"That's what I thought." He let the boy down less than gently. "Fix up your shirt. You look a mess." And with that, the four walked away. They played more games, walked around, and had sea salt icecream. Demyx got tired so him and Xigbar sat on the beach for a while before going back to the castle.

Zexion hugged his new animal while his fingers were still locked in between Lexaeus'.

"What should we do now, Lexy?""Hmm.. We could go into the arcade.. Play stand games.. Go on rides.. "The younger boys face lightened. "Rides?"

Lexaeus chuckled. "Yes, rides. They have a carousel, the Tilt - A - Whirl, a roller coaster, a ferris wh-""A ferris wheel? Lexy, can we pleeeaaase?""Whatever you want, babe. We're here for you." He smiled and leaned down to kiss his happy friend.

They walked over to the ferris wheel when they heard a group of teens laughing behind them.

"Hey, faggots!"Without question, Lexaeus let go of Zexion, walked up to the now terrified boys, and gave them all broken noses and fat lips. **Nothing** was going to ruin this perfect day.

"Ready to go on the ride, Zex?"

"Yes." He always smiled when Lexaeus protected him. It made him feel comforted and warm. Like someone loved him. Lexaeus did love him - a whole lot.

They went into the blue and white cart - upon Zexion's request - and were slowly going up the 210 foot ferris wheel.

Unfortunately, Lexaeus' weight weighed down the cart, so they sat at opposite sides. But that didn't stop them from stealing kisses from each other.

Zexion looked out of the cart and into the sunset hitting the ocean.

"Lex… it's beautiful. I wish I could see this forever.""It is beautiful."

They both dozed off into day dreams of sun sets and each other's company. Suddenly, all of the carts stopped abruptly and Zexion hit his head on the back of theirs.

"Zexion! Are you okay?""Yes..it's just a bump..don't worry Lex."

He sighed then sat on the floor of the cart.

"What are you doing, Lex?"

"Sitting in the middle. That way you can sit on my lap without the cart being lopsided.""Oh.." the small boy made his way onto his lover's lap, comfortably fitting in every crevice.

The carts moved their naturally slow way to the end of their ride. They both got off satisfied and tired. They had been so comfortable where they were, they could have slept there.

It was getting dark, but Lexaeus still had something he wanted to do.

"I'm tired, Lex.""We can leave, I just want to buy something first. Here," Shiny keys went quickly through the air as they were passed to Zexion. "wait in the car. I'll be out in a couple minutes."

He nodded, then walked away, squeezing the stuffed animal in his tiny arms.

Lexaeus walked into a gift shop and went straight to the back with all the glass items.

"Hmm.." He looked through a selection of fake diamonds, crappy necklaces, and…

There was this shell- A glass shell. It was clear and detailed. It was an open shell with a real pearl inside. Lexaeus was mesmerized. It was perfect.

He got someone to open the case for him and he picked up the beautiful shell. It was wasn't as much as he would have guessed, but it was still expensive. He would pay whatever amount for this.

He went onto the boardwalk with $500 and came out with $147. From buying the shell, getting food, and playing games.

The Silent Hero came back to the car with a brown paper back and a surprise wrapped in newspaper.

"Mmm.. What did you buy?""Shh.. Don't worry about it. Go to sleep."

The sleepy boy nodded and dozed off.

When they got back to the castle, Zexion was escorted to Lexaeus' bed -still asleep.

The shell was placed very carefully on a small pillow next to Zexion's side of the bed.

It may have been Lexaeus' room, but that spot was, and will always be, Zexion's spot.

6:23 P.M.

Lexaeus sits in his room under the light of a desk lamp, examining a rock crystal he has not yet seen.- Xaldin found it on one of his missions and to give it to Lexy to keep him busy, seeing as that the only other thing he does is hang with Zexion; and go on the occasional mission.- Sitting on his king-sized bed is a smaller figure wearing black rimmed glasses and reading, Knowing Your Body: Puberty.

"Hmm.." Says the small, silver haired boy.

"Mmm.. Enjoying your book, Zexion?" The taller man gets up to a tall shelf which holds a microscope that Zexion had bought him for his last birthday.

"Yes, but.. You know, I've been wondering.." He re-positions himself to face Lexaeus."Yes?" Lexaeus puts the microscope on the desk then sits on the bed next to his lover.

"This is going to sound stupid but… It's always bothered me. Why does Xigbar have an eye patch? God, I wish I would have put that better.. In other words, does he… have an eye?"The confused and embarrassed boy shakes his head. "You know what, never mind. It was a stupid question..""He doesn't have an eye, no." The "all-knowing" man gets up and goes back to the rock, unsatisfied about the little information he's found out about it.

"Well what happened!" Excited and furious that he wasn't included, he quickly stands up and hovers around Lexaeus. "I wanna know Lexy.."He sighs, "Well basically, he was playing baseball with Marluxia, Xaldin, Larxene and I when it was Marluxia's turn to be pitcher; and Xigbar went up to bat. Of course, everyone knows Marluxia wasn't that great at any sport, as he was pitching he hit Xigbar in the right eye with the baseball.. And it just kinda.. Fell." He shrugged as if it were nothing.

"…..I'm going back to my book."

It's Zexion's birthday!

Everyone has been preparing for this exciting yet somehow stressful day.

The silver haired birthday boy wakes up to Lexaeus and Vexen bringing him a breakfast in bed. Xaldin has prepared him 2 eggs sunny side up, 2 pieces of toast(one with peanut butter, one plain), an exact tablespoon of jelly on the side of the plate, one strip fat-trimmed bacon, and slightly concentrated orange juice. So basically, Zexion either eats it perfect or not at all.

He stares at the plate in front of him, reluctant to mess up the perfect position it was placed in.

"Well.. I'm sorry, is it cold? I got nervous that Lexaeus was going to drop it on our way downstairs." The icy blonde looked down in embarrassment.

The birthday Schemer knew what he was going to do. For once, he was going to try to finish all the food off of his plate. Zexion contemplated the sweet taste of the egg dipped in jelly; he didn't know what to eat first..even if there were only a couple of things on his plate. As he began eating, a smirk approached his face, he was planning on scarfing down all the food at once, but he didn't want to ruin his image in front of his friends.

Lexaeus sat next to him and fixed his ruffled hair as he enjoyed his well made breakfast. Vexen, still a little embarrassed of himself, looked up and managed to mumble, "Happy birthday, Zex."

Silver hair flipped up as Zexion answered with food around his mouth saying, "Thanks, Vexen."

Just as the birthday boy finished eating, the door burst open with who other than Xigbar and Demyx with thirteen balloons, wishing Zexion a happy birthday. Xemnas had a mission to go on with Saix, so he left Zexion a note by his bed saying he could have off for the day.

Xaldin was upstairs making breakfast for a hungover Luxord and his faithful companion, Marluxia. Roxas and Axel were…. Doesn't matter.

And Larxene- … Who cares?

Demyx sat on the edge of the bed and handed Zexion a present. (Which looked like it was wrapped by Luxord on one of his usually off days.)

"Thanks..Demyx. I appreciate this, but you didn't need to get me anything." Being that he was woken up abruptly by his friends, he was still a little out of it.

"Don't be silly, Zexion! Everyone got you something. We all want to celebrate your birthday! Oh! And Xaldin let me use the kitchen to make you an extra super birthday cake!"

Just as Demyx let out those words, everyone's stomachs dropped. Nine wasn't known for being the greatest cook in the world..

It was quickly ignored as Zexion opened up his first present on his first birthday as a Nobody.

To his surprise, the present was much better than the wrapping it came in.

It seemed to be a hand crafted necklace with a charm that was a Nobody sign and a "Z" engraved in it.

"I made it myself," The seemingly innocent Nobody spoke with a serious tone. "I thought you could wear it everywhere you go and think of all of us just incase something ever happens." His mood switched drastically to how it used to be, "Cause we all love you, Zexy!" He gave him a loving birthday hug, but Zexion just sat there staring at the necklace.

_Wear it everywhere you go…_

"I'll race you to the cake!" Demyx screamed as he ran upstairs.

…_just incase something ever happens.._

Zexion loved everyone in that Organization. They were all his family and he loved them all the same.

The day was full of excitement and wrapping everywhere. Those words, though, ate away at Zexion the whole day.. He didn't let it upset him, after all, it is his first birthday as a Nobody, he wanted to enjoy it in full.


End file.
